Give Him For Me
by Iro.no.sora
Summary: Pertunangan adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan sebelum hal yang sakral berupa pernikahan dilaksanakan. "Bantu aku untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini." - AoFemKuro / AoFemKise / KagaFemKuro


Iseng saya bikin FF ini di acc saya yang juga iseng-iseng ini.

Happy reading~

**Disclaimer:**

**Kurobasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Give Him For Me © .sora**

**Genre : hurt/comfort/romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing : **

**Aomine x Fem Kuroko**

**Aomine x Fem Kise**

**Kagami x Fem Kuroko**

**Warning :**

**Maybe OOC, typo, EYD not good**

**RnR**

Seorang gadis duduk terdiam di pinggir tempat tidurnya yang mewah. Wajahnya menatap lurus ntah ke arah mana, bola mata _aqua_ miliknya menatap kosong, datar, wajahnya begitu datar. Namun hal tersebut tak dapat menyembunyikan kecantikannya, ditambah makeup natural yang semakin membuat wajahnya lebih bersinar. Rambut _baby blue_ panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan berhiaskan bunga mawar putih. Penampilan gadis tersebut pun semakin sempurna dengan _white mini dress _yang menempel sempurna pada tubuh langsingnya.

"Tetsuka, apa kau sudah siap sayang? Semuanya sudah menunggu di bawah." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sangat anggun ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat gadis tersebut berada.

Gadis itu pun mengangguk pelan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari bibir mungilnya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya seraya berjalan mengikuti wanita paruh baya tadi menuju keluar ruangan.

Dengan anggun gadis bersurai biru cerah itu menuruni tiap anak tangga diiringi sang ibunda di sampingnya. Biarpun ia menunjukkan ekspresi datar namun semua orang yang telah menunggu di sana terpesona oleh kecantikannya. Begitu pula laki-laki bersurai biru gelap, berkulit tan yang tak memalingkan sedikit pun pandangannya hingga gadis itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Beberapa detik kedua bola mata mereka berdua saling bertemu, menatap satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, karena kedua pasangan sudah berada di tempat ini mari kita mulai saja acara pertunangan ini." Ucap seorang laki-laki yang merupakan _MC_ pada acara tersebut dengan diiringi tepuk tangan para tamu undangan.

Setelah acara pertukaran cincin yang berlangsung sangat meriah, acara pun menjadi lebih bebas dan santai.

"Apa kau haus? mau ku ambilkan minuman?" tawar pemuda berkulit tan pada gadis di hadapannya yang baru saja resmi menjadi tunangannya.

Gadis bersurai biru cerah itu mengangguk kecil tanpa berkata.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Setelah beberapa saat pemuda berkulit tan itu kembali dengan membawa dua gelas minuman di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu." Ucapnya seraya memberikan gelas satunya pada gadis _baby blue_ tersebut.

"_Arigatou_." Ucap sang gadis sambil menerima gelas minuman tersebut.

Setelah itu mereka pun terduduk dalam diam. Rasa canggung pun mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu melemparkan pandangannya pada gadis di sebelahnya tersebut, wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang atau mungkin tak berekspresi pikirnya.

"_Ano, sumimasen_ Aomine-_kun_. Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" ucap gadis tersebut yang ternyata merasa risih dipandangi terus-menurus oleh pemuda yang dipanggilnya Aomine-_kun_ itu.

"A..ah, _gomen_." Ucap pemuda bernama Aomine itu dengan terbata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis tersebut.

Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Karena tidak tahan dengan suasana tersebut, pemuda berkulit tan itu pun kembali membuka suaranya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Tetsuka, apa kau senang dengan pertunangan ini?" tanya pemuda berkulit tan tersebut sambil kembali melemparkan tatapannya pada gadis disebelahnya itu.

"Maksudmu?" gadis tersebut pun membalas menatap ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Errr, ya apa kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan semua ini? Bukan kah pertunangan ini bukan atas kemauanmu, jadi wajar saja jika kau tidak nyaman dengan semua ini." Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil mengusap-ngusap tengkuknya.

Sesaat gadis bernama Tetsuka itu hanya terdiam, sampai bibir mungilnya kembali mengeluarkan suara lembutnya. "_Iie desu_, semuanya sama saja bagiku. Sudah menjadi takdirku mengalami hal seperti ini karena terlahir di keluarga yang mementingkan kehormatan." Ucapnya dengan menatap datar ke arah pemuda bersurai biru gelap tersebut.

Aomine tercengang, "Jadi kau selama ini hanya pasrah menunggu hal ini terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Um!" angguk Tetsuka.

"Kau serius? Apa kau tidak memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar kau cintai untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu?" tanya Aomine lagi untuk memastikan.

Gadis berkulit seputih salju itu terdiam sejenak, "Orang yang ku cintai katamu?" – "Sejak awal aku tak memikirkan hal seperti itu. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Bagiku, asalkan kedua orang tua ku puas dengan pernikahan yang mereka atur untukku aku hanya bisa mengikuti mereka tanpa mencoba menentangnya." Ucapnya datar.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu kembali tercengang oleh jawaban gadis yang berada di sebelahnya tersebut. Ia tak menyangka ada seorang gadis yang dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu dari mulutnya, apa lagi dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar.

Aomine menarik napas panjang, kemudian ia sandarkan punggungnya ke penyanggah kursi yang ia duduki. Kini wajahnya mendongak menatap langit yang terlihat sangat cerah, secerah rambut gadis yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

"Jujur saja, aku terganggu dengan pertunangan ini," Ucap Aomine yang wajahnya tak beralih menatap sang langit biru. Kuroko tetap diam dengan wajah miskin ekspresinya. "Aku iri dengan orang lain yang bisa menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri." – "Oh ya, ku harap kau tidak sakit hati mendengar ini, tapi aku sudah memiliki gadis yang ingin aku jadikan pendamping hidup hingga sisa hidupku." Lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tetsuka yang hanya terdiam.

"_Souka_." Ucap Tetsuka singkat.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Bantu aku untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini. Hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku Tetsuka. Aku sangat mencintai kekasihku, aku tidak bisa jika harus menikahi orang lain selain dirinya." Ucap Aomine sambil menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Tetsuka dengan tatapan memohon.

Iris _aqua_ milik Tetsuka menatap lekat wajah memohon pemuda di hadapannya. "_Wakatta_."

"_Hountou_?" – Tetsuka mengangguk dengan wajah datar – "Arigatou Tetsuka, aku tidak akan melupakan jasamu ini."

"Tapi Aomine-_kun_, untuk sementara waktu jika di hadapan kedua orang tua kita serta keluarga yang lain sebaiknya kita berpura-pura sebagai sepasangan tunangan dahulu, kita jalankan semuanya secara perlahan agar tak mengundang kecurigaan."

"Kau benar, ternyata kau sangat cerdas Tetsuka." Ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum puas.

"_Arigatou_, tapi aku tak secerdas itu Aomine-_kun_."

"Setidaknya kau lebih pintar dariku." Ucap Aomine sambil menepuk pelan kepala Tetsuka.

Dari kejauhan para orang tua memperhatikan sambil tersenyum bahagia melihat anak-anak mereka terlihat sangat akrab tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang anak-anak mereka bicarakan.

"Menjodohkan mereka berdua memang bukan pilihan yang salah." Ucap salah satu laki-laki paruh baya yang ada di tempat tersebut.

"Kau benar, Daiki dan Tetsuka sangat lah serasi. Dengan begini akan mempererat hubungan keluarga dan bisnis kita." Ucap pria yang satunya.

"Kau benar!"

"Kalian para suami hanya memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu saja. Justru yang kami tunggu itu menimang cucu yang pastinya sangat lucu." Ucap salah satu wanita yang ada di tempat tersebut.

"Ya, benar sekali itu." Timpal wanita satunya dengan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan.

Mereka pun kemudian tertawa bersama tanpa mengetahui bahwa mungkin saja harapan mereka tersebut tidak akan pernah terkabul karena anak-anak mereka telah merencanakan sesuatu di luar dugaan mereka.

**RnR**

Kedua bola mata itu saling bertemu. Iris berwarna biru terang bertemu dengan iris keemasan. Saling menatap dalam diam satu sama lain.

"Tetsuka, kenalkan, ini Kise Ryouka. Ryouka, ini Kuroko Tetsuka." Ucap si pemuda berkulit tan memperkenalkan gadis cantik bersurai keemasan di hadapannya ke pada gadis bersurai biru terang, serta sebaliknya.

**To be continue~**

Ya, memang terkesan biasa dan pasaran ceritanya. Tapi kebelakangnya mana tau kan?

Saya sendiri aja nggak tau gimana kelanjutannya. (dilempar)

Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
